Oswój mnie (TOM 2)
by DzikieWino
Summary: Podczas gdy cały magiczny świat szuka porywacza, a Lily i Scorpius wspólnie próbują się uporać ze wspomnieniami minionego roku, Hugo oraz Jerry otrzymują zadanie, które przybliży ich do rozwiązania zagadki o wiele bardziej niż ktokolwiek mógłby się spodziewać. Druga część historii o miłości, przyjaźni i dorastaniu w pełnej magii przygodówce. Enjoy!
1. Poszlaka

**Tom drugi serii "Oswój mnie".**

* * *

Lato od dawna było dla niej wyjątkową porą roku. Nie dlatego, że jakoś szczególnie kochała gorące słońce, wysokie temperatury, czy kąpiele na świeżym powietrzu. Lato było najlepsze, bo tylko wtedy, przez całe dwa długie miesiące, ich rodzina mogła spędzać czas razem.

Miała siedem lat, kiedy James poszedł do Hogwartu. Gdy byli mali, wałęsała się za nim jak cień — razem latali na miotłach, jedli posiłki, spędzała całe dnie, patrząc, jak wywija psikusy sąsiadom, a wieczorami zasypiała obok niego na kanapie. Odkąd zaczął uczęszczać do szkoły przestała widywać go prawie w ogóle, nawet na święta rzadko wracał, więc z utęsknieniem wypatrywała ciepłego lipca, a wraz z nim czarnej czupryny swojego brata. Potem do Hogwartu poszedł również Albus, a ona została sama.

Teraz miała wrażenie, że wszystko stanęło na głowie. Chociaż potwornie stęskniła się za rodzicami i wprost uwielbiała wieczory, podczas których zasiadali w piątkę w salonie, zajadali smakołyki oraz grali w przeróżne gry, to coraz częściej zaczynała się łapać na tym, że z radością skreślała każdy kolejny wakacyjny dzień w kalendarzu zawieszonym na błękitnej ścianie. Z utęsknieniem spoglądała na czystą, wypraną szatę szkolną, na wypchany kufer, a nawet na podręczniki. Brakowało jej podekscytowanych szeptów plotkującej wiecznie Jenny, wesołego głosu Marii, ciepłego uśmiechu Jerry'ego i rzucanych mimochodem docinków Hugona. Myślała, że chociaż z nim będzie się mogła bez problemu widywać, jednak Weasleyowie wyjechali do Egiptu na całe, szalenie długie lato, więc została jej jedynie korespondencja — i chociaż pisała z przyjaciółmi praktycznie codziennie, to wciąż nie było to samo.

Sturlała się z łóżka i starając się skupić na pozytywach wakacji, podeszła do okna. Renka wyfrunęła z listem kilka godzin temu. Nie zapowiadało się na to, że w najbliższym czasie wróci, a wizja siedzenia w pokoju oraz wypatrywania sowy na horyzoncie nie napawała Lily optymizmem. Musiała wyjść na dwór, może trochę pospacerować, może zajść do tego zachęcająco wyglądającego sklepiku na rogu, w którym sprzedawali najpyszniejsze ciastka na ziemi...

Pogoda lekko się ochłodziła, rześki wiaterek poruszał gałęziami rosnących na podwórzu drzew, a słońce co chwilę zachodziło za dużymi, kłębiastymi chmurami, jednak taki stan rzeczy zdecydowanie bardziej sprzyjał spacerom po okolicy niż męczący, duszny upał. Musiała jedynie nieco cieplej się ubrać.

Machinalnie sięgnęła w stronę fotela, absolutnie pewna, że znajdzie tam bluzę, lecz zamiast na miękką bawełnę, jej dłoń natrafiła na szorstkie obicie. Obróciła głowę, z zaskoczeniem odkrywając, że mebel stoi zupełnie pusty - nie leżało nic ani na nim, ani pod nim, ani obok niego. Starając się zachować spokój, zajrzała do szafy, pod łóżko, zrzuciła i przetrzepała pościel, przeszukała etażerkę, a potem znów przejrzała szafę. Na próżno. Czując narastającą panikę, rzuciła się przez pokój i wypadła na korytarz.

Już na schodach poczuła potworny smród gotowanych brokuł, kalafiora oraz czegoś jeszcze, czego nie mogła i zdecydowanie nie chciała poznać. Albus z Jamesem stali przy kuchni nad parującymi, bulgoczącymi garami, ubrani w kwieciste fartuchy mamy i babci Molly.

— Jesteś pewny, że to jest jadalne? — mruknął James, jedną ręką wycierając zamglone okulary, a drugą unosząc jakąś cieniutką, ciemnozieloną rzecz.

— Oczywiście, że tak. To nori.

— Że co?

— Wodorosty, James, wodorosty...

Lily przewróciła oczami. James na początku wakacji wymyślił sobie, że odpokutuje swój durny pomysł swatania Albusa, pokazując, jak bardzo zależy mu na dobrych relacjach z młodszym bratem. Przejawem owej więzi i troski miał być ścisły dwumiesięczny weganizm, więc od początku lipca twardo zajadał się kiełkami, sucharami, owocami, plackami warzywnymi i różnymi innymi rarytasami, których normalnie nie wziąłby do ust. Aby pokazać swoje wielkie zaangażowanie, poprosił nawet Albusa, by ten nauczył go przyrządzać kilka potraw. Prawda była jednak taka, że nie dalej jak pięć dni temu Lily widziała, jak chował pod łóżkiem paczkę kabanosów.

Ona wybrała prostszy i, jej zdaniem, zdecydowanie bardziej szczery sposób — przeprosiny. Nie tłumaczyła się, nie wyjaśniała, po prostu wyznała jak źle i głupio czuje się z tym, co zrobiła oraz że naprawdę tego żałuje. Nie oczekiwała wcale natychmiastowego wybaczenia, tak naprawdę to nawet na nie nie liczyła, jednak od tamtego czasu Albus wydawał się nieco bardziej radosny, otwarty i przestał podchodzić do niej z rezerwą.

„Weganizm" Jamesa najwyraźniej również działał, bo Albus zaczął właśnie machać chochlą niczym różdżką, uderzając lekko brata w głowę i chichocząc wesoło. Lily stanęła w bezpiecznej odległości, aby nie dostać w twarz śmierdzącą potrawką, której fragmenty wciąż znajdowały się na wirującej łyżce.

— Widzieliście gdzieś mamę? — mruknęła, zatykając nos.

— Chyba wciąż siedzi w ogródku i przycina Samosterowalne Śliwki.

— Zupełnie nie wiem, czemu ona to robi... przecież te śliwki to samo utrapienie. Kiedyś jedna walnęła mnie w nos, daję słowo... Albus, czy ta potrawka, aby na pewno powinna tak bulgotać?

Lily jednak nie było dane dowiedzieć się, czy z potrawką Jamesa jest wszystko w porządku. Ruszyła prędkim krokiem w stronę wyjścia i nie kłopocząc się zakładaniem butów, wybiegła do ogrodu. Znalezienie mamy nie zajęło jej wiele czasu. Faktycznie stała przy wschodniej ścianie budynku, prawie w całości obrośniętej zielonym drzewkiem z mnóstwem małych, pomarańczowych owoców. W ręku trzymała różdżkę, która w magiczny sposób sterowała przycinającym obeschnięte gałązki sekatorem.

— Mamo, nie wiesz może, gdzie jest moja bluza? — wypaliła Lily, siląc się na obojętny ton.

— Jaka bluza, kochanie? — Ginny Potter zerknęła z ukosa na córkę, ale nie przestała rytmicznie poruszać różdżką.

— Taka duża, ciemnozielona... Leżała u mnie w pokoju na fotelu... — jęknęła, czując się coraz bardziej zażenowana.

— Ach, ta. Wrzuciłam ją do prania. Była brudna.

Skłamałaby, gdyby powiedziała, że się tego nie spodziewała. To w końcu musiało się stać. Właściwie sama miała ją wyprać, bo przecież ileż można wtulać się w jedno ubranie, nie czyszcząc go. Po prostu gdy mocno przycisnęła nos do miejsca, w którym zaczynał się kaptur, wciąż mogła wyczuć delikatny zapach bergamoty i piżma. Teraz kiedy już miała pewność, że więcej jej się to nie uda, poczuła, jakby ktoś zabrał jej najcenniejszy skarb.

Ginny Potter musiała wyczuć, że coś jest nie tak, bo obdarzyła córkę zatroskanym spojrzeniem.

— Kochanie, wszystko w porządku? W ogóle skąd masz taki ciuch? Myślałam, że to Jamesa, albo Albusa...

— Nie, mój — wymamrotała Lily, zasłaniając twarz, bo uścisk w brzuchu i buchające do głowy ciepło z pewnością wylewały się rumieńcem na jej policzki.

Chciała czmychnąć czym prędzej do domu, nim ta rozmowa przyjmie niebezpieczny obrót, ale było już za późno.

Ginny Potter nie urodziła się wczoraj i nie od dziś znała swoją córkę. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, a wolną dłonią zasłoniła usta.

— Dostałaś? Od kogo?

— Od nikogo... — pisnęła Lily, czerwona już po czubki uszu.

— Od chłopaka!? — zawołała podekscytowana rodzicielka, zupełnie zapominając o Samosterowalnych Śliwkach.

Sekator zawisł w powietrzu, a Lily milczała jak zaklęta.

— Od chłopaka! Czemu nic nie mówiłaś?! Któż to taki?!

— Nikt... nie znasz — wydukała, chociaż w głębi ducha wiedziała, że wszelkie próby uniknięcia odpowiedzi, spełzną na niczym. Jej matka była szalenie upartą kobietą.

Kucnęła, zasłaniając szczelniej twarz. Jeszcze chyba nigdy w życiu nie czuła się tak głupio.

— No dalej, przecież to fantastycznie! Jak się nazywa? Nie ma się czego wstydzić!

Lily zacisnęła powieki, analizując sytuację. Musiała wyrzucić to z siebie i wybłagać mamę, by zachowała tę informację w tajemnicy, inaczej nie zazna spokoju do końca wakacji. Zresztą tak naprawdę to tylko głupia bluza, nic więcej. Po co robić z tego wielkie halo...

Opuściła dłonie i wzięła głęboki wdech.

— Scorpius Malfoy...

Sekator upadł na trawnik. Ginny Potter zamrugała zaskoczona, nie odrywając oczu od córki, która wyglądała teraz jak dorodny buraczek. Głucha cisza rozciągała się przez kilka szalenie długich sekund. W końcu jednak oczy pani Potter zaczęły na nowo błyszczeć, a z jej ust wyrwał się cichy śmiech:

— A to ci heca!

* * *

Lily wspięła się po drabinie, rozłożyła wielki, gruby koc i usiadła na nim, wzdychając cicho. Każdego lata urządzali z braćmi wieczorne pikniki na dachu. Była to ich mała tradycja i jednocześnie najwspanialsza ze wszystkich tradycji, jakie znała.

Usadowiła się wygodniej, po czym wyjęła z kieszeni list, który pół godziny temu przyniosła jej nieznana, malutka, pstrokata sówka. Rozprostowała pergamin, wbijając wzrok w rząd równych, czarnych liter.

 _Panienko Lily,_

 _Nie miałem okazji podziękować, za to, co Panienka zrobiła dla mnie i reszty uwięzionych. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie wy - Panienka i Panicz Scorpius, nie byłoby mnie tu, gdzie jestem teraz — prawdopodobnie już w ogóle by mnie na tym świecie nie było. Trudno wyrazić słowami jak bardzo jestem wam wdzięczny. Byłbym bardzo szczęśliwy, mogąc podziękować za wszystko osobiście, oraz jakoś się odwdzięczyć. Przypuszczam, że pod koniec sierpnia wybierze się Panienka na coroczne zakupy na ulicę Pokątną. Może zechciałaby Panienka wstąpić przy okazji do mojego sklepu „Strach się bać" umieszczonego przy ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu 35? Byłbym niezmiernie wdzięczny, za choćby krótkie odwiedziny.  
Pozdrawiam i mam nadzieję - do zobaczenia._

 _Teodor Switch._

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i przeczytała cały list jeszcze raz. Oczywiście, że chciała się spotkać z Panem Teodorem. Nie raz myślała o tym, co dzieje się u niego i małej Sary — czy doszli do siebie, czy dobrze się czują i jak sobie radzą. Schowała pergamin z powrotem do kieszeni, z mocnym postanowieniem odwiedzenia _Strach się bać_ przy najbliższej okazji.

Ułożyła wygodniej głowę i przekręciła się na bok, nasłuchując dochodzących z dołu, podniesionych głosów.

— Weź ten koszyk.

— Niby jak? Nie mam ręki.

— Postaw sobie na głowie.

— Ha, ha, ha. Bardzo zabawne, Al...

Po chwili przy krawędzi dachu wyłoniła się głowa Jamesa. Przerzucił koszyk, po czym sam wgramolił się na górę. Zaraz za nim wdrapał się Albus, dzierżący pod pachą napoje. Ustawili wszystko na kocu i usadowili się obok Lily.

— Dobra, chwila prawdy — mruknął James, wyjmując z wiklinowego kosza wypełnione dziwną mazią pojemniki. — Lily, tobie przypada zaszczyt skosztowania tego wspaniałego posiłku jako pierwszej.

— Słucham?! Chyba śnisz! — żachnęła się rudowłosa, jednak posłusznie wzięła pudełko do rąk.

— Sporo się napracowaliśmy, nie bądź okrutna.

Skrzywiła się, ostrożnie uchylając wieczko. Spodziewała się odoru zgnilizny lub padliny, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. W sumie jedzenie pachniało całkiem ładnie.

— Albus trochę poeksperymentował z eliksirami niwelującymi nieprzyjemne zapachy — wyjaśnił James, widząc jej zaskoczoną minę.

— Jak się zatruję, będziecie mnie mieć na sumieniu — westchnęła, biorąc do ust niewielką porcję potrawki. Przeżuła niepewnie jedzenie, po czym wielkimi jak spodki oczami spojrzała na braci. — Nie mam pojęcia, jak to zrobiliście, ale to jest pyszne!

— Ha! A jednak! Wiedziałem! — krzyknął uradowany James, otwierając swoje pudełko. Albus pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, ale na jego twarzy zagościł delikatny uśmiech.

Zjedzenie całej potrawki nie zajęło im więcej niż piętnaście minut. Chociaż wyglądała jak szaro bura breja, smakowała naprawdę wyśmienicie i mimo że już w połowie swojego pojemnika Lily była zupełnie najedzona, nie zostawiła nawet kęsa. Teraz czuła, jakby jej brzuch miał za chwilę eksplodować. Jęcząc pod nosem, opadła plackiem na plecy.

— Zaraz umrę z przejedzenia...

— Ja też... Ale cieszę się, że wam smakowało — uśmiechnął się Albus, patrząc melancholijnie w niebo.

Lily również spojrzała w tamtym kierunku. Zaczynało powoli zmierzchać. Powietrze pachniało mieszanką wielobarwnych, ogrodowych kwiatów porozsadzanych w artystycznym nieładzie po całym podwórku i słodkimi pierniczkami, które najwyraźniej wypiekała ich sąsiadka. Biały, jeszcze nie tak wyraźny księżyc majaczył między różnokolorowymi połaciami chmur. Promienie zachodzącego słońca prześwitywały między wierzchołkami drzew i odbijały się blaskiem od okien ustawionych rzędem, niskich, fikuśnych budynków w Dolinie Godryka. Stworzenia zamieszkujące liczne przydomowe ogrody poruszały źdźbłami traw i dziko rosnącymi krzewami. Żółte światło lamp z każdą minutą rozjaśniało coraz większą liczbę ganków i werand, a Samosterowalne Śliwki, które dziś po południu przycinała ich mama, odrywały się co jakiś czas od gałęzi i wirowały sennie na wietrze. Lily była pewna, że nie ważne ile pięknych miejsc zobaczy na świecie, Dolina Godryka na zawsze pozostanie najbardziej niezwykłym i najcudowniejszym z nich.

— Wiecie, co? — westchnął radośnie James, przyciągając do siebie rodzeństwo. — Kocham was.

Lily uśmiechnęła się szeroko, obejmując braci.

— My ciebie też.

Albus przewrócił oczami i przez moment próbował się wyrywać, ale dobrze wiedziała, że nie używa do tego nawet połowy swojej siły, a na jego policzkach pojawiły się leciutkie rumieńce. Po chwili przestał się szamotać i wbił wzrok w podwórze.

— Ktoś idzie — mruknął, wskazując palcem w stronę furtki.

Wyłożoną kamiennym brukiem ścieżką szedł w ich stronę ciemnoskóry mężczyzna. Miał na sobie wysokie skórzane buty, mały cylinder z białą wstążką i zwiewny śliwkowy płaszcz. Energicznym krokiem podszedł do wciąż krzątającej się po podwórzu Ginny Potter i zaczął coś tłumaczyć, zawzięcie przy tym gestykulując.

— O kurde... — wyszeptał podekscytowany James, poprawiając okulary — to Minister Magii!

Lily i Albus spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni, przysuwając się bliżej krawędzi dachu, by lepiej widzieć znanego gościa. Ich mama zniknęła właśnie w drzwiach, a chwilę później w ogrodzie pojawił się ojciec. Stanął przed czarnoskórym mężczyzną, targając nerwowo sterczące na wszystkie strony, ciemne włosy.

— Nic nie słychać... — jęknęła Lily, robiąc zmartwioną minę.

— Spokojnie, spokojnie. — James uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. — Mam coś specjalnego na takie okazje.

Począł grzebać w kieszeni bluzy, po chwili wyjmując z niej Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu. Podczołgał się w kierunku rynny, spuścił na dół długi sznurek zakończony gumowym uchem, przykładając drugi koniec blisko własnej głowy. Lily nie czekając na pozwolenie, usadowiła się obok.

— Nie ładnie tak podsłuchiwać... — mruknął Albus, ale kilka sekund później leżał już z drugiej strony Jamesa, przysuwając się jak najbliżej magicznego urządzenia.

— ... wnioski są dość niepokojące, Harry, nawet nie wiem, jak mam się do nich odnieść. — Rozbrzmiał niski, ochrypły głos.

Całą trójką przycisnęli głowy jeszcze bliżej Ucha.

— To znaczy? Dowiedzieliście się czegoś nowego?

— Nie, i właśnie w tym problem. Sungers z Heringtonem zostali przesłuchani wczoraj kolejny raz i po raz kolejny utrzymują, że nie znają prawdziwej tożsamości tego, który wydawał im rozkazy, że nikt jej nie zna, bo on w ogóle nie jest od nas... Na Merlina, przecież nie mogą kłamać pod działaniem Veritaserum. Rozumiesz...? Chyba musimy powoli poważnie brać pod uwagę opcję, że ta osoba nie jest TAKA jak my.

Po drugiej stronie Uszu rozległo się ciężkie westchnięcie.

— Ale to by oznaczało, że całe Ministerstwo popełniło gdzieś katastrofalny błąd i to nie jeden... To w ogóle możliwe?

— Czysto teoretycznie - nie. Jedyne co mamy to poszlaki... tylko i wyłącznie głupie poszlaki. W praktyce jednak wszystko jest prawdopodobne, mniej lub bardziej. Nawet to, że on jest... jest...

— Mugolem? — dokończył ich ojciec zmartwionym głosem.

Przez chwilę po drugiej stronie sznurka słychać było jedynie ciszę. Domyślili się, że Minister Magii musiał pokiwać głową, bo w końcu zebrał się w sobie i kontynuował:

— Jutro będę się widział z mugolskim Ministrem. Zobaczę, co mi powie, może opracujemy jakąś wspólną strategię działań. Nie mam pojęcia, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, Harry i to najbardziej mnie przeraża.

— Nie ważne, o co chodzi. Ten człowiek porwał i torturował szóstkę czarodziei... szóstkę LUDZI, w tym moją córkę. Ani u nas, ani w świecie mugoli nikt nie będzie akceptował takich rzeczy. Złapiemy go — stwierdził z pewnością ich ojciec.

— Tak, masz rację. No cóż... będę się zbierał. Chciałem cię tylko poinformować, będę dawał znać na bieżąco, jeśli dowiem się czegoś nowego — westchnął Minister. — Ach, jeszcze jedno, różdżki Lily, dalej nie odnaleziono, ale mamy to. Chyba należy do twojego syna.

Lily kątem oka zobaczyła, jak Minister Magii wręcza jej tacie lśniące, gładkie zawiniątko, po czym odchodzi tą samą drogą, którą przyszedł. Serce waliło jej mocno, a myśli pędziły w strasznej gonitwie, nie chcąc się poukładać.

James spojrzał na przerażone rodzeństwo, robiąc zmieszaną i zatroskaną minę.

— Przynajmniej Albus dostanie z powrotem swoją pelerynę niewidkę. — Uśmiechnął się blado, delikatnie zwijając Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu.


	2. Łapacz Snów

— W tym roku SUMy były wyjątkowo trudne, o mało mi serce nie wyskoczyło, jak otwierałam list z wynikami. — Meredith podsunęła pucharek z kremowym deserem bliżej siebie i przerwała wypowiedź, by przełknąć łyżkę bitej śmietany w polewie malinowo-czekoladowej.

Od kilkunastu minut siedzieli w ogrodzie lodziarni Floriana Fortscue, opowiadając sobie o wakacjach, wymieniając się najnowszymi plotkami i odpoczywając po całym dniu spędzonym na zakupach. Lily nie przypuszczała, że wybieranie książek, przyborów do eliksirów, nowej różdżki, czy przymiarka szaty szkolnej tak ją wymęczą. W zeszłym roku połowę rzeczy załatwiła za nią mama — w tym chciała wszystko zrobić osobiście, chociaż głównym powodem takiej decyzji nie była nagła potrzeba samodzielności, a świadomość, że pod koniec sierpnia na ulicy Pokątnej na pewno spotka znajomych, za którymi tęskniła. Zresztą wcale się nie pomyliła — w _Esach i Floresach_ wpadła na Jennę czytającą w kącie jakieś romansidła, podczas krótkiej wizyty u _Madam Malkin_ zdążyła pocieszyć Katrin, która jak się okazało, wcale nie musiała przedłużać swojej szaty, ponieważ od zeszłego roku nie urosła nawet o milimetr, a z Meredith przywitała się już z samego rana.

— Na szczęście dostałam "W" z astronomii i opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, a w sumie na tym najbardziej mi zależało... James, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? — fuknęła brunetka, wsadzając siedzącemu obok Jamesowi łokieć w żebra.

Skulił się lekko i wykrzywił usta, ale nawet nie obrócił głowy w jej stronę.

— Tak, tak... — mruknął, powłócząc oczyma za młodziutką kelnerką — Myślicie, że opłaca mi się zagadać?

— Myślę, że gdybyś poświęcił nauce jedną setną tego czasu, który spędzasz na flirtowaniu z dziewczynami, to chociaż jedna z twoich ocen byłaby większa niż Zadowalający.

— O, przepraszam bardzo! — żachnął się James, najwyraźniej lekko oburzony. — Dostałem "PO" z obrony przed czarną magią, a ty, co masz z obrony, Mer? No dalej, pochwal się.

Meredith pokręciła głową, chowając za plecami swoją kartkę z ocenami i pokazała zadziornie język.

— No więc właśnie. Poza tym żaden z tych głupich przedmiotów nie przyda mi się podczas kariery sportowej, jaką mam zamiar podjąć, więc mógłbym dostać nawet "T".

— Dobrze, że matka tego nie słyszy... — jęknęła Lily. Oczyma wyobraźni widziała mdlejącą Ginewrę Potter z arkuszem pełnym Trolli jej najstarszego syna w ręku. — Będę się zbierać, chcę odwiedzić jeszcze jedno miejsce, tylko muszę wcześniej znaleźć Albusa — dodała, zgarniając ze stojącego obok krzesła wypełnione zakupami siatki.

— Albusa?! — krzyknął James, rozglądając się w panice dokoła i chowając prędko swój pucharek pod stół. — Lily, nie strasz mnie tak! Powiedziałem mu, że wypiję sorbet. Sorbet. Rozumiesz? Zabiłby mnie, gdyby się dowiedział, że zajadam bitą śmietanę. Bita śmietana, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, jest ze śmietany. Wiesz, co Albus myśli o śmietanie? A zresztą, nie chcesz wiedzieć. Wystarczy, że twierdzi, że zabiła więcej osób niż Avada Kedavra. Bita śmietana bardziej zabójcza od Avady, a co jeśli to prawda...?

Zamarł z otwartymi ustami, po czym zamglonym wzrokiem spojrzał na pucharek.

— Przypomnij mi, Mer, dlaczego ja to w ogóle jem?

— Bo jest szalenie pyszne?

— Ach, tak, tak. I wszystko jasne. — Uśmiechnął się radośnie, kiwając głową.

Lily wstała od stołu, patrząc z politowaniem na brata.

— Czasami myślę, że mentalnie jesteś najmłodszy z naszego rodzeństwa...

— Też cię kocham, siostrzyczko! — zawołał wesoło, gdy tylko przełknął olbrzymi kęs śmiercionośnej śmietany z lodami.

Przechodząc przez ozdobioną różanymi girlandami furtkę lodziarni, zdołała jeszcze zobaczyć, jak macha jej energicznie na pożegnanie, szczerząc się jak głupi do sera. Ubabrany na nosie słodkościami nie wyglądał na osobę w pełni normalną, więc postanowiła udawać, że go nie zna i skupiła się na poszukiwaniach drugiego z braci. Była pewna, że ten dla odmiany chował się gdzieś po kątach, albo oglądał rzeczy, które interesowały tylko jego i ludzi po sześćdziesiątym roku życia.

Tak naprawdę potrzebowała Albusa dlatego, że Ginny Potter absolutnie zakazała jej samotnych wycieczek na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, a jej mroczny brat na samą wzmiankę o _Strach się bać_ dostawał wypieków z podekscytowania. Jednak znalezienie go w tłumie czarodziei odwiedzających dziś ulicę Pokątną graniczyło z cudem. Ze trzy razy wpadli na nią starsi uczniowie Hogwartu, którzy tak zawzięcie analizowali ostatnie mecze reprezentacji Irlandii w quidditcha, że zupełnie umknęło ich uwadze patrzenie pod nogi. Jakaś starsza kobieta chodziła za nią dobre kilka minut, tylko dlatego, że Lily odpowiedziała twierdząco na pytanie: czy ma ropuszy skrzek, a potem musiała się srogo tłumaczyć, czemu nie może go odsprzedać zdesperowanej staruszce. Koło _Esów i Floresów_ w ogóle nie dało się przejść, ponieważ, jak Lily wyczytała z wywieszonego na ścianie ogłoszenia, piętnaście minut temu wyjątkowo sławny autor książek o magicznych podróżach zaczął podpisywać tam swoje dzieła, co zwabiło przed księgarnię dzikie tłumy. Jakby tego było mało, pod _Magiczną Menażerią_ jeden z dzieciaków wybierających sowy wypuścił z klatki małego puchacza, a rozjuszony ptak o mało nie zaplątał się w jej rude loki.

Po kilkunastu minutach Lily miała absolutnie dosyć tych bezowocnych poszukiwań i opadła bez sił naprzeciwko sklepu ze sprzętem do quidditcha. Tak bardzo skupiła się na znalezieniu logicznego wyjścia z sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazła, że dopiero po chwili dostrzegła wysokiego, bladego blondyna wpatrującego się w witrynę z miotłami wyścigowymi.

Stał z rękami założonymi na piersi i dyskutował o czymś z ciemnowłosym chłopakiem, którego Lily znała jedynie z widzenia. Przez moment biła się z myślami — podchodzić, czy nie podchodzić. Przez głowę przemknęło jej dziesiątki za i przeciw — zaczynając od tego, że odkąd mama wyprała jej zieloną bluzę, nie czuła przyjemnego zapachu bergamoty i piżma, a na tym, że dotąd wszystkie ich przypadkowe spotkania kończyły się jej zupełną błazenadą, kończąc. W końcu jednak jakaś dziwaczna chęć usłyszenia jego głosu przechyliła szalę. Pomyślała sobie, że gorzej już być nie może i powoli ruszyła w kierunku sklepu z miotłami.

— ... no ale nie mów, że gdybyś miał wybierać pomiędzy Ekspresową Strzałą a starym Nimbusem sprzed kilku lat, wybrałbyś Nimbusa, Scor, przecież to idiotyczne — prychnął ciemnowłosy chłopak, pukając znacząco w znajdującą się przed nim szybę.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami.

— Biorąc pod uwagę szybkość, może i tak, ale zwrotność ma zdecydowanie lepszą.

— Nie chcę się wymądrzać, ale czytałam, że wszystkie parametry Ekspresowej Strzały gwarantują bardziej komfortowe loty niż Nimbusy — wtrąciła Lily, siląc się na beztroski ton, co zważając na dziki galop jej serca, wcale nie było łatwe.

Scorpius spojrzał na nią z ukosa. Jego brwi momentalnie powędrowały w górę, a lewy kącik ust uniósł się nieznacznie.

— Długo już tak się czaisz za naszymi plecami i podsłuchujesz?

— Nie podsłuchuję. Przechodziłam obok i pomyślałam, że KULTURALNIE BY BYŁO podejść i się przywitać. Nie moja wina, że akurat mówiliście o miotłach — prychnęła Lily, starając się zachować pokerową twarz.

Blondyn przewrócił oczami, jednak z każdą sekundą jego uśmiech wydawał się coraz szerszy.

— Komfortowe loty może i tak, jak się jest taką pchłą, jak ty. Dla każdego, kto waży więcej niż pięćdziesiąt kilo, Strzała będzie toporna.

— Nie jestem pchłą! Od początku roku urosłam cztery centymetry! — żachnęła się Lily, dopiero po fakcie zdając sobie sprawę, że znów daje się wkręcać jak dziecko w utarczki słowne.

— Nie przejmuj się nim, nie wie, co gada — mruknął brunet. — Jak dla mnie masz sto procent racji. A tak w ogóle, to chyba się nie znamy. Jestem Tom Zabini.

Uśmiechnąwszy się szeroko, wyciągnął rękę w jej kierunku.

Lily przedstawiła się grzecznie i uścisnęła jego dłoń, po raz pierwszy mając okazję przyjrzeć mu się z bliska. Chciała to zrobić dyskretnie, bez zbędnego, żenującego wgapiania się, ale jej pomysł poległ już na samym początku, ponieważ, bez dwóch zdań — było co oglądać. Burza ciemnobrązowych włosów opadała mu niesfornie na czoło, orzechowe oczy ożywiał zadziorny błysk, a uśmiech odsłaniający rząd białych zębów powodował, że na policzkach chłopaka pojawiały się niewielkie dołeczki. Pomyślała, że Tom mógłby spokojnie upiększać swoją twarzą okładki magazynów, które tak maniakalnie czytała Jenna.

— Czy mi się wydaje, czy ominął mnie moment, w którym Potter spetryfikowano? Może powinniśmy skoczyć po mandragory?

Podirytowany głos młodego Malfoya skutecznie sprowadził ją na ziemię. Zamrugała zaskoczona, zabierając prędko swoją rękę. Tom nadal się szczerzył, sprawiając wrażenie człowieka przyzwyczajonego do tego, że ludzie w podobny sposób reagują na jego widok, jednak Lily czuła się potwornie zawstydzona. Zwłaszcza że Scorpius patrzył na nią tak, jakby utopiła właśnie małego kotka.

Odchrząknęła, odwracając się w jego stronę.

— Bardzo zabawne... Wiesz, podobno sarkazm to najniższa forma dowcipu.

— Nie planowałem być dowcipny.

Westchnęła, rezygnując z ciągnięcia dalej tej bzdurnej wymiany uszczypliwości.

— Dostałeś list od pana Teodora? — zapytała, głównie po to, by zmienić temat. Nie spodziewała się zbytnio twierdzącej odpowiedzi, ale Scorpius pokiwał głową.

— Jakiś tydzień temu. Właściwie to mieliśmy zaraz do niego iść.

— Ja planowałam tam iść z Albusem, ale nigdzie nie mogę go znaleźć...

— A czy to czasem nie on czai się za rogiem? — wtrącił Tom, wskazując palcem przeciwległą stronę ulicy.

— Och! — wyrwało się Lily, bo faktycznie, jej brat wyglądał zza winkla i łypał na nich tak, jakby lada moment zamierzał wyskoczyć na ulicę, rzucając śmiercionośne klątwy.

— Świetnie! — zawołał uradowany Zabini, klepiąc ją i Scorpiusa po plecach. — Chodźmy więc razem!

* * *

Albus ewidentnie nie był zachwycony towarzystwem Ślizgonów. Minę miał naburmuszoną i przez większość drogi milczał jak zaklęty. Rozchmurzył się, dopiero gdy skręcili w ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, której wciąż wyczuwalna, ponura aura najwyraźniej absorbowała jego uwagę bardziej niż cicha nienawiść do rówieśników. W końcu zapomniał o niej zupełnie, skacząc podekscytowany od jednej witryny do drugiej. Lily dawno nie widziała go tak energicznego.

— A niech mnie... — wyszeptał, gdy mijali stary, obskurny budynek z równie starym i obdrapanym szyldem _Borgin & Burkes_.

Z wypiekami na twarzy przycisnął nos do pozaklejanej taśmą, brudnej szyby, nieczynnego od wielu lat sklepu.

— Scorpius... Czy to czasem nie tutaj twój tata otworzył śmierciożercom przejście do Hogwartu? — zapytał, nie odrywając oczu od witryny.

Zabini stanął jak wryty, Lily zakrztusiła się własną śliną, ale młody Malfoy wzruszył tylko ramionami, krzywiąc się lekko.

— Nie interesuję się tym, co robił, robi czy będzie robił mój ojciec.

— Szkoda... — jęknął autentycznie rozczarowany Albus — to taka ciekawa historia... kiedyś trochę czytałem o tej szafie i w ogóle o sklepie Borgina i Burkesa... Jeśli chcecie, to mogę wam poopowiadać...

Nim doszli do celu, Albus zdążył zrobić mini wykład na temat tego, jak ważną funkcję pełnił Śmiertelny Nokturn na przestrzeni ostatnich kilkudziesięciu lat. Rudowłosa nie miała pojęcia, jak to się stało, ale przez te kilka minut wypowiedział więcej słów niż przez całe wakacje. Może to ten mroczny klimat dodał mu skrzydeł, może fakt, że opowiada o czymś, co autentycznie go pasjonowało, a może pomógł tu Zabini, który, chociaż cały czas miał minę jakby zobaczył stepującego centaura w tiarze profesor Vector, kiwał entuzjastycznie głową i co rusz zadawał Albusowi nowe pytania.

— ... no i po Drugiej Wojnie Czarodziejów część sklepów sprzedano, część zmieniła właścicieli i przebranżowiła się zupełnie, porzucając handel zaklętymi przedmiotami. Osobiście uważam, że to straszna głupota, przecież same przedmioty nigdy nie zrobiły nikomu krzywdy, winę ponoszą ich sprzedawcy lub właściciele... no ale najłatwiej zwalić wszystko na coś, co nie może się obronić... Tak czy inaczej, _Strach się bać_ jest jednym z niewielu sklepów prosperujących bez przerwy od blisko stu lat — podsumował Albus i złapawszy pozłacaną klamkę w kształcie głowy smoka, otworzył drzwi.

W środku panował lekki półmrok. Właściciele najwyraźniej zrezygnowali z witryny na rzecz kilkunastu niewielkich witraży obrazujących czarodziei z magicznymi artefaktami w rękach —część z nich przedstawiana była w pozie zwycięstwa, część zwijała się w agonii, przejmowana przez czarną magię lub zabijana przez dzikie zwierzęta. Wzdłuż ścian zawieszono trzy rzędy pojedynczych, metalowych półek, na których leżały opisane małymi, czarnymi tabliczkami rzeczy — od wyglądających zupełnie zwyczajnie piór do pisania, przez bardzo oryginalnie skrojone części garderoby, aż do fragmentów czaszek, czy ludzkich kości piszczelowych. Z sufitu zwisały różnokolorowe dzwoneczki, pióra i kępy traw oraz kwiatów. Powietrze pachniało kurzem i ziołami, a drewniana podłoga skrzypiała przy każdym kroku.

Zza lady wyłoniła się maleńka, groźnie wyglądająca staruszka w czarnych szatach i spiczastym kapeluszu. Włosy miała długie i siwe, a na nosie olbrzymią brodawkę. Zamlaskała dziwnie, obrzucając gości pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

— Czego? — zaskrzeczała, bębniąc palcami o blat.

Lily rozejrzała się wkoło, lekko zbita z tropu. Albus z Zabinim oglądali poustawiane na półkach towary, szepcząc między sobą konspiracyjnie i nie zwracali uwagi na sprzedawczynię. Scorpius natomiast zaplótł ręce na piersi, po czym podszedł bliżej lady.

— My do pana Switcha.

Starucha znów mlasnęła, otaksowała ich spojrzeniem od stóp do głów i skrzywiła się, wzdychając.

— Teodoooor! Jakieś gnojki do ciebie! — ryknęła w końcu, wciąż łypiąc na nich spod byka, po czym wyszła na zaplecze.

W tym samym miejscu, w którym zniknęła, kilkanaście sekund później pojawił się wysoki i bardzo chudy mężczyzna z długą do pępka brodą. Gdy tylko zobaczył stojących w sklepie gości, na jego twarzy zakwitł szeroki, radosny uśmiech.

— Lily! Scorpius! Tak się cieszę, że przyszliście! — zawołał, poklepując ich po plecach. — Co u was? Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak, dziękujemy — Scorpius skinął grzecznie głową. — A u pana?

— Już dobrze, wszystko dobrze. Dzięki wam oczywiście. Strasznie mnie wymęczyli - ci aurorzy, jak tylko wróciłem z Munga. Codziennie przychodzili do sklepu, zadawali setki pytań, a ja wciąż czułem się nieco osłabiony, po tym... no wiecie. Jeszcze, żeby to coś dało, ale z tego, co wiem, ten wariat odpowiadający za porwania wciąż jest na wolności, czyż nie?

Lily i Scorpius zgodnie pokiwali głowami. Teodor machnął ręką, wzdychając:

— Tragedia... No ale. Nie zaprosiłem was po to, żebyście słuchali mojego marudzenia! Chciałem, abyście wybrali sobie coś ze sklepu. Jako wyraz mojej wdzięczności. Oczywiście zupełnie za darmo.

Z drugiego końca pomieszczenia dobiegł podekscytowany pisk Albusa.

— Czy to aby nie za wiele? — szepnęła Lily, lekko onieśmielona taką propozycją. Niektóre z rzeczy znajdujących się w _Strach się bać_ z pewnością były drogocennymi unikatami.

— Nie potrzebujemy nagrody, zrobiliśmy co było trzeba. Właściwie to Lily zrobiła... — dodał Scorpius, zawieszając na chwilę wzrok na niewielkim medaliku w kształcie księżyca.

— Absurd! — obruszył się Pan Teodor — Uratowaliście mi życie! Obydwoje! Czy cokolwiek może być zbyt kosztowne, by się za to odwdzięczyć? Chcę to zrobić, dzieciaki. Więc proszę, pozwólcie mi i wybierzcie coś sobie.

Zachęcona tą szczerością Lily ruszyła powoli wzdłuż sklepu, rozglądając się uważnie na boki. Przystawała przy każdej tabliczce, czytając dokładnie opisy wszystkich przedmiotów. Nie potrzebowała czegoś, co będzie szczególnie potężne. Tym bardziej nie szukała niczego niebezpiecznego, czy emanującego czarną magią. Jednak zdawała sobie sprawę, że okazja taka jak ta może się już nigdy nie powtórzyć, nie chciała więc wybrać byle czego na chybił trafił.

Scorpius podjął decyzję w pięć minut, ale nikomu nie miał zamiaru zdradzić, co tak bardzo mu się spodobało. Z miną człowieka mającego w nosie wszystko i wszystkich, stał teraz przy ladzie i gawędził o czymś z maleńką staruchą, która okazała się mamą pana Teodora i właścicielką _Strach się bać_. Albus również nie był najlepszym pomocnikiem w wybieraniu czegokolwiek. Zupełnie porzucił swój zwyczajny sceptycyzm i podniecał się dosłownie wszystkim.

— Lily, weź Pióro Pierwszego Feniksa! Albo Łapę Lazadora. Lily, tam jest Łapa Lazadora, to niesamowite! Rozumiesz? — szeptał podekscytowany.

Oczy mu błyszczały, gdy tak doskakiwał do jakiegoś leżącego na półce przedmiotu, a potem podbiegał do Lily, dzieląc się z nią wrażeniami. Właśnie opisywał efekty działania srebrnego diademu z rubinami, gdy zahaczyła głową o zwisające z góry, miękkie pióra.

Uniosła wzrok, a jej oczom ukazała się jedna z najpiękniejszych ozdób, jakie w życiu widziała. U sufitu wysiał zakończony długim haczykiem, opleciony wielobarwnymi rzemieniami okrąg, w którego środku znajdowała się zaciągnięta, błękitno-złota sieć, przypominająca kształtem dziesiątki nachodzących na siebie listków brzozy. Do głównego okręgu doczepione były trzy, długie nici, wykonane prawdopodobnie z włosia, na które nawleczono kolejne koła oraz paciorki różnego kształtu i wielkości, a przepleciono je pięknymi piórami śnieżnobiałych sów i niebieskich krasek.

— Och, Łapacz Snów. Wygląda zjawiskowo, trzeba przyznać — mruknął pan Teodor, stając obok.

— Do czego służy? — zapytała, nie mogąc znaleźć nigdzie odpowiedniej tabliczki.

— Odkupiłem go kiedyś podczas wyprawy do Ameryki od bardzo potężnego czerwonoskórego maga. Łapacze Snów to przedmioty, które Indianie, zarówno czarodzieje, jak i mugole, wieszali nad posłaniem, lub przy wejściu do domu. Wierzono, że ściągają one złe sny, nie pozwalając im dostać się do umysłów właścicieli.

— Mugole też mogli się nimi posługiwać? — Lily spojrzała zaskoczona na rozmówcę.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, kręcąc głową.

— Nie do końca. Prawdziwy Łapacz Snów musiał być wykonany przez czarodzieja, jednak Mugole wiedzieli o ich działaniu. Kupowali je i korzystali z nich na tyle, na ile mogli - to znaczy biernie. Kultura Indian zawsze była... no cóż... bardziej wymieszana niż nasza, bardziej otwarta i bardziej podatna na magię. Kiedyś żaden czarodziej nie krył się tam zbytnio ze swoimi umiejętnościami. — Pan Teodor westchnął, drapiąc się z roztargnieniem po głowie. — Oczywiście mugole mieli tylko część wiedzy, nigdy nie mogli samodzielnie używać magii. Tak było również z Łapaczami Snów.

— Myślałem, że Łapacze Snów mogły pełnić różne, czasami nawet... niezbyt chlubne funkcje — wtrącił Albus, stając po drugiej stronie pana Teodora.

— Do tego właśnie zmierzam — odpowiedział mu mężczyzna, po czym ponownie przeniósł wzrok na zaciekawioną Lily. — Te Łapacze Snów, które znali mugole, te pierwotnie wykonywane i najczęstsze, sprawiały, że wszystkie koszmary spływały w dół po przyczepionych do włosia piórach i po prostu ginęły. Jak się pewnie domyślacie, niektórzy czarodzieje stwierdzili, że takie pozbywanie się złych mar to straszne marnotrawstwo. Stworzyli Łapacze Snów, które w swoich okręgach zbierały wszystkie nocne koszmary, a potem wypuszczały je z powrotem - do umysłów ludzi wybranych przez właścicieli. Zrobiono także Łapacze Snów łączące sny właściciela i wybranego śpiącego. Wieszano wtedy Łapacz nad czyimś łóżkiem i wchodzono w jego sen, mogąc go do woli zmieniać i przeobrażać.

— A ten? — zapytała Lily, wciąż wpatrując się w wiszącą u sufitu ozdobę.

— Ten należy do tego ostatniego typu. Jest jednak zupełnie nieszkodliwy. Właściciel może być jedynie biernym obserwatorem, to znaczy, że może zobaczyć sen drugiego człowieka, ale nie ma mocy, by na niego wpłynąć. Nie wiem, jak dokładnie się to odbywa, ale przypuszczam, że dla śniącego właściciel jest zupełnie niewidoczny, niewyczuwalny. W porównaniu do Łapaczy Snów, które opisałem wcześniej, może wydawać się dość bezużyteczny, ale mi się wydaje, że jego twórca był po prostu mądrym i rozważnym czarodziejem, który zmniejszył do minimum ryzyko skutków ubocznych.

— Niesamowite... — szepnęła zafascynowana Lily.

Delikatnie trąciła opuszkami palców błękitne pióra. Okrąg zawirował, wprawiając w ruch nici, a przywieszone do nich ozdoby zakręciły się wokół własnej osi. Całość przywodziła jej na myśl wyjątkowo piękny, skomplikowany, połączony ze sobą setkami elementów organizm.

— Wezmę go — stwierdziła z pewnością w głosie.

* * *

Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, dając nieubłaganie znać, że lada moment trzeba będzie wracać do Doliny Godryka. A Lily wcale nie śpieszyło się do domu. Po pożegnaniu się z panem Teodorem i kilkuminutowych, wzajemnych podziękowaniach za ratunek i prezenty, razem z Albusem postanowiła pospacerować jeszcze po Śmiertelnym Nokturnie. Gdy w końcu wyszli na ulicę Pokątną, sprzedawcy zabierali już porozstawiane przy sklepach towary i szyldy, a ostatni klienci przemykali wzdłuż chodników, by zdążyć jeszcze skorzystać gdzieś z sieci Fiuu, albo czym prędzej zasiąść w _Dziurawym Kotle_ nad szklaneczką Ognistej i w końcu odpocząć. Lily też była zmęczona, jednak uważała mijający dzień za wyjątkowo udany.

— Ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu jest niesamowita, te wszystkie sklepy, te przedmioty... coś pięknego. A _Strach się bać_? Po prostu bajka — wzdychał Albus, wciąż z tęsknotą spoglądając za siebie.

Lily z entuzjazmem pokiwała głową.

— Masz rację. Było fantastycznie. Sklep Pana Teodora jest niesamowity, mój ulubiony, pobija nawet lodziarnię Floriana Fortscue, chociaż te desery lodowe, które jedliśmy dziś z Jamesem i Mer też były niczego so... — urwała nagle, w jednej sekundzie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie powiedziała.

Serce zaczęło jej bić szybciej, a ręce spociły się nagle. Z przerażeniem w oczach spojrzała na Albusa, ale nie wydawał się zbytnio poruszony. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy może nie załapał, może nie usłyszał, może myślami był gdzieś daleko? Dla pewności zdecydowała się jednak złożyć małe, kłamliwe sprostowanie.

— To znaczy... — chrząknęła nerwowo. — Ja z Mer desery, James sorbet, oczywiście, że sorbet, przecież nic innego...

— Lily... — przerwał jej Albus, zrezygnowanym głosem. — Daruj sobie.

— Ale...

— Nie jestem głupi, dobrze wiem, że James podjada. Ostatniej niedzieli słyszałem, jak kazał skrzatowi domowemu Państwa Bertley przynosić sobie kiełbaski z grilla. Oni grillowali, a on chował się za siatką koło drzewa i wyjadał im mięso. Czasami zastanawiam się, jak nisko może upaść...

Lily pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

— No to... w takim razie... czemu...

— Czemu udaję, że tego nie widzę? — Albus westchnął, uśmiechając się pod nosem. — Chyba po prostu cieszę się, że w ogóle się stara. Poza tym to mimo wszystko całkiem zabawne. No wiesz, w końcu mu się należało...


	3. Zaginiony pamiętnik

— Nie ma mowy! Nie wierzę w to! — parsknął Hugo, usadawiając się wygodniej na jednym z siedzeń w pociągu Hogwart Express. Odgarnął brązowe włosy z opalonego czoła i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

Jechali już ponad dwie godziny, jednak przez większość czasu przez ich przedział przewijała się masa osób: Jenna, Maria, Rose z Katrin, znajomi Jamesa, sam James, a nawet Albus. Dlatego dopiero teraz, kiedy została sama z Hugonem i Jerrym, Lily opowiedziała przyjaciołom o podsłuchanej na dachu rozmowie jej ojca z Ministrem Magii.

— A mi się wydaje, że to całkiem prawdopodobne... — Zamyślił się Jerry. — Ministerstwo twierdzi, że jest w stanie poradzić sobie z każdym przypadkiem zaobserwowania magii przez mugoli, a z drugiej strony od lat traktuje ich jak idiotów, nie uważacie, że to trochę dziwne?

— A więc myślisz, że gość miał styczność z czarodziejami, czarami, czy czymkolwiek, ale nikt nie wymazał mu tego z pamięci? — mruknął Hugo, podnosząc nieco głos, bo z korytarza zaczęły dobiegać jakieś krzyki i piski. — Mocno naciągane, stary. Nawet jeśli masz rację, to jakim cudem dotarł do prawdziwych czarodziei i przeciągnął ich na swoją stronę, jak zinfiltrował niedostępne dla mugoli Ministerstwo, Hogwart...?

Jerry wzruszył ramionami.

— Tego nie wiem. Ale myślę, że jeśli ktoś jest wystarczająco inteligentny i zdeterminowany, to wszystko jest możliwe...

— Słuchajcie — wtrąciła Lily, unosząc głos. Wrzaski dochodzące z korytarza z każdą sekundą stawały się coraz głośniejsze. — Może to i ślepy trop, ale chyba lepszy rydz niż nic. Moglibyśmy się temu przyjrzeć trochę bliżej, poszukać w gazetach jakichś wzmianek o kontakcie mugoli z czarodziejami, czy coś...

— Dobry pomysł. — Jerry z aprobatą pokiwał głową. — Zacznę już dziś, jak tylko dojedziemy na miejsce.

Hugo przewrócił oczami. Pisk na korytarzu stawał się pomału nie do wytrzymania. Na domiar złego dołączył do niego tupot co najmniej kilku par butów.

— Wiesz, że to nie będzie takie proste, co? Trzeba zebrać masę starych egzemplarzy, wątpię, aby wszystko było dostępne w bibliotece, no i ... NA MERLINA, KTO TO SIĘ TAK WYDZIERA!?

Ostatnie słowa rzucił w eter, machając z podenerwowaniem rękami.

Sekundę później, jakby w odpowiedzi, wejście do ich przedziału otworzyło się z impetem, a do środka wparował Ian Ashvill z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Przez krótką chwilę lustrował wzrokiem wnętrze, po czym jednym ruchem zasunął drzwi i niczym pająk wdrapał się na półkę bagażową.

— Można wiedzieć, co robisz? — mruknął zrezygnowanym tonem Jerry, obserwując, jak Ian zwija się w kulkę między wielką, kwiecistą walizką Lily, a granatową torbą podróżną Hugona.

— Jakby ktoś pytał - nie ma mnie tu — odpowiedział Ashvill, nakrywając się szczelnie czarną szatą, którą Lily przygotowała sobie wcześniej do przebrania.

— Ha?! Ciekawe, czemu mielibyśmy cię kryć? — żachnął się młody Weasley. — Nawet nie jesteśmy...

Przerywał w połowie, bo drzwi do ich przedziału znów się otworzyły, ukazując tym razem grupkę uczniów trzeciego roku. Wszyscy mieli ubrania ubrudzone dziwną, żółtą mazią, wściekłe miny i dyszeli ciężko.

— Widzieliście Ashvilla? — wysapał ten na przedzie, najbardziej umazany niezidentyfikowanym płynem. Część skapywała mu z nosa na koszulkę.

Przez moment zapanowała gęsta, niezręczna cisza, przerywana jedynie szybkimi oddechami stojących w progu nastolatków oraz rytmicznym stukotem pociągowych kół. W końcu Jerry westchnął lekko, kręcąc głową.

— Niestety, nie widzieliśmy.

— Przykro nam.

— W razie czego, damy wam znać.

— Taaa... dzięki — mruknął zrezygnowany chłopak i zrobiwszy poważną minę, dał reszcie sygnał do wycofania się.

Kilka sekund później Lily, Hugo i Jerry znów zostali sami. No, prawie sami.

— Zabiję cię, Ashvill... to był pierwszy i ostatni raz, rozumiesz? — warknął Hugo, rzucając samorozciągającymi się żelkami w kierunku zwiniętej pod czarnym płaszczem kulki.

Ian odchylił delikatnie materiał, łypiąc na nich czarnym jak smoła okiem. Powoli wystawił rękę, wymacał nią żelka i włożył go sobie do ust.

Lily zasłoniła rękami twarz, tłumiąc śmiech. Z jednej strony żałowała, że była cokolwiek winna temu szalonemu, wychudzonemu Ślizgonowi. Z drugiej, chociaż powinna współczuć biednym, oszukanym trzecioklasistom, cała ta sytuacja niezmiernie ją rozbawiła. Jerry również zachichotał, nieudolnie tłumiąc to kaszlnięciem.

— Poważnie? — parsknął Hugo, patrząc na nich z niedowierzaniem. — Bawi was to?

— Troszkę...

— No dobra, może to jest odrobinę zabawne, ale tylko ODROBINĘ... Na Merlina, Lily, czy ty płaczesz ze śmiechu?!

Lily nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć. Krztusiła się, próbując otrzeć zbierające się w kącikach oczu łzy rozbawienia. Po raz kolejny wzięła głęboki wdech, starając się uspokoić.

— Przepraszam... dostałam... głupawki... Ale widzieliście jego minę...? Wyglądał... jak.. dynia... — Nadęła policzki i wytrzeszczyła oczy, kiwając się na boki.

Jerry złapawszy się za brzuch, zgiął się wpół. Hugo wciąż z niedowierzaniem kręcił głową, ale coraz trudniej było mu ukryć poszerzający się uśmiech.

Ogólną wesołość przerwał dopiero dźwięk rozsuwanych ponownie drzwi do przedziału. Cała trójka zamarła, oczekując widoku grupy brudnych, nadymanych, wściekłych nastolatków, przeklinających ich za paskudne i niekoleżeńskie zachowanie. Nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło, ponieważ w wejściu stanęła jedynie wysoka, szczupła brunetka, ubrana już w kompletną szatę Slytherinu.

— Emilly! — wypaliła zaskoczona Lily.

— Hej Liluś, hej chłopcy. — Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, przytulając na powitanie każdego z nich. — Zajmę wam tylko chwilę. Mam prośbę... właściwie Helen ma...

Przerwała, machając zachęcająco ręką w kierunku drzwi. Z głębi korytarza wyłoniła się kolejna dziewczyna, równie wysoka i szczupła, choć z krótkimi jak u chłopca włosami. Kiwnęła im niepewnie głową i speszona usiadła na wolnym miejscu.

— Pomyślałam, że moglibyście nam pomóc — powiedziała Emilly, patrząc zachęcająco na Helen.

Krótkowłosa Ślizgonka zarumieniła się, odchrząknęła i wbiła wzrok w swoje buty.

— Em opowiadała mi, że bez niczyjej pomocy znaleźliście drogę do uwięzionych przez porywaczy ludzi, że jesteście odważni i można wam zaufać. Chodzą też słuchy, że... że macie rzeczy, dzięki którym znacie różne przejścia w szkole, możecie stać się niezauważalni i że znaleźliście legendarny amulet, który doprowadzi was do każdego celu...

Lily zrobiła głupią minę, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy Helen mówi poważnie, czy się zgrywa. Wciąż będąc w lekkim szoku, popatrzyła po chłopakach, szukając potwierdzenia, że nic jej się nie przesłyszało. Hugo w pełnym skupieniu mrużył lekko oczy, ale Jerry wyglądał na równie zagubionego co ona.

O ile na upartego można by uznać ją za odważną i godną zaufania, chociaż Albus pewnie by się z tym kłócił, o tyle reszta tych rzeczy była jednym wielkim stekiem bzdur. Znała jedno jedyne tajemnicze przejście — do Hogsmeade, ale tylko w teorii, bo w praktyce nigdy z niego nie korzystała. W dodatku znała je wyłącznie dlatego, że kiedyś James kazał jej stać na czatach z mapą Huncwotów w ręku, podczas gdy on przenosił kremowe piwo na imprezę z okazji wygranego meczu quidditcha. Peleryna niewidka należała do zaborczego Albusa i nie było nawet cienia szansy, aby się nią z kimkolwiek dzielił. Natomiast Amulet Tropiciela od kilku miesięcy leżał bezpieczny w Biurze Bezpieczeństwa.

Już otwierała usta, by złożyć obszerne sprostowanie, ale Hugo nadepnął jej butem na stopę.

— Tak, tak. To wszystko prawda — stwierdził, kiwając z powagą głową.

Jerry zakasłał, posyłając Lily zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

— Naprawdę?! To cudownie! — prawie krzyknęła Helen, a w jej oczach pojawił się błysk nadziei. — Bo widzicie, mam pewien problem... Od kilku miesięcy pisałam pamiętnik, znajdowały się w nim różne rzeczy, często dość... intymne zapiski, takie, których nie chciałabym nikomu pokazywać. Niestety, tuż przed wyjazdem na wakacje zniknął... Szukałam wszędzie, bez skutku. W końcu uspokoiłam się, myśląc, że wpakowałam go do torby i zaległ gdzieś pod ubraniami, jednak w domu okazało się, że nigdzie go nie ma. Boję się, że zostawiłam go gdzieś, że ktoś znajdzie go przede mną i przeczyta...

Przygryzła wargi i zacisnęła złączone na kolanach dłonie, wpatrując się w trójkę drugoklasistów, jakby byli jej jedyną nadzieją.

— Proszę... błagam... pomóżcie mi go znaleźć! W zamian na pierwszej wycieczce do Hogsmeade kupię wam wielkie wyprawki z Miodowego Królestwa. Co tylko zechcecie!

Serce Lily zadrżało. Poczuła się naprawdę poruszona. Co, gdyby ona zapisywała swoje najgłębsze sekrety, a te trafiłyby w niepowołane ręce? Na samą myśl zrobiło jej się gorąco. Chociaż nie miała żadnych z wymienianych przez Helen magicznych przedmiotów, postanowiła znaleźć ten głupi pamiętnik za wszelką cenę. Po prostu chciała to zrobić — bez żadnych dodatkowych nagród.

— Nie potrzeb... — zaczęła z wypiekami na twarzy, ale Hugo ponownie nadepnął jej butem na stopę, niszcząc cały podniosły nastrój.

— Umowa stoi. Pod warunkiem, że w tej wyprawce będą lukrowe pałeczki. — Kiwnął głową i niczym jakiś Don Corleone z poważną miną wyciągnął rękę.

— Oczywiście! Tak się cieszę! — wypaliła Helen, potrząsając energicznie dłonią młodego Weasleya, po czym cała w skowronkach rzuciła się, by wyprzytulać Emilly.

Gdy tylko radosne Ślizgonki zniknęły za drzwiami, Jerry obrzucił Hugona zdegustowanym spojrzeniem.

— Wiesz, czasami mam wrażenie, że cię w ogóle nie znam...

— No przecież znajdziemy ten jej pamiętnik i wszyscy będą szczęśliwi — prychnął młody Weasley, wywracając oczami.

— Lukrowe pałeczki... Bez serca... — jęknęła Lily, przymykając powieki i kręcąc głową. — Gdzie się podziało twoje sumienie?

— Przesadzacie. Sami śmialiście się z tych trzecioklasistów! Ashvill, powiedz im coś!

Z bagażowej półki dobiegł cichy szelest, a chwilę później czarna szata Lily opadła na podłogę.

— No — mruknął Ian, zwisając głową w dół, niczym nietoperz — ja tam jestem z was dumny.

* * *

Jeśli Lily myślała, że entuzjazm Hugona związany z odszukaniem pamiętnika minie po kilku dniach, srogo się pomyliła. Przez cały pierwszy tydzień ich pobytu w Hogwarcie ciągał ją ze sobą po szkole, każąc sprawdzać każdy, nawet najmniejszy zakamarek. Nie łudziła się, że było to spowodowane dobrocią jego serca, bo nawet przez sen gadał o Miodowym Królestwie, a obok notatek z transmutacji malował cukierki i lukrowe pałeczki.

Jerry był poniekąd zwolniony z obowiązku poszukiwań, ponieważ zgodnie z obietnicą cały swój wolny czas spędzał na wertowaniu starych czasopism. Część z nich zalazł w zbiorze biblioteki Hogwartu, część zamówił listownie w Biurze Prasowym Czarodziei. Jak się później okazało, było tego tak dużo, że Lily wątpiła, aby do końca roku zdążyła przeczytać choć połowę. Na szczęście mózg Jerry'ego lepiej weryfikował dane w tekście i już drugiego tygodnia szkoły stos przeanalizowanych gazet był zadziwiająco wysoki.

— Coś nowego? — zapytała z nadzieją, gdy po kolacji zasiedli w ciepłym, przytulnym pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru.

Jerry pokręcił głową, nie odrywając oczu od czarno-białego wydania _Proroka Codziennego_ z marca ubiegłego roku.

— Właściwie dopiero zacząłem. Eseje Slughorna uziemiają mnie na godziny... już zdążyłem zapomnieć jaki on bywa wymagający...

— Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci pomóc, ten o Eliksirze Uzdrawiającym poszedł mi całkiem szybko — zaoferowała.

— Lily! Chyba się zapominasz! — krzyknął Hugo, który niczym duch pojawił się nagle obok nich. — Mamy coś ważnego do zrobienia, a czas ucieka!

— Poświęcamy tym twoim poszukiwaniom każdą wolną chwilę... nie możemy trochę odpocząć? Czuję się jak niewolnik... — jęknęła, opierając głowę o kanapę.

— Myślałem, że chcesz oddać Helen pamiętnik, bidula na pewno czeka z niecierpliwością.

— Oczywiście, że chcę, ale to nie znaczy, że zamierzam rezygnować z własnego życia. Nawet nie mam kiedy pogadać w spokoju z Jenną i Marią!

— A więc plotki są dla ciebie ważniejsze... — Hugo zmrużył oczy, cmokając irytująco pod nosem.

Lily poczuła się autentycznie urażona. Naprawdę zależało jej na tym, aby pomóc Helen i dawała sobie głowę uciąć, że o stokroć bardziej niż łasemu na nagrody młodemu Weasleyowi. Już miała się odgryźć, ale uprzedził ją Jerry. Odchrząknął znacząco, zaciskając palce na _Proroku_.

— Możecie iść dyskutować gdzieś indziej? Trochę mi przeszkadzacie — mruknął, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od gazety.

Hugo zrobiwszy zwycięską minę, wycelował palec wskazujący w swoją kuzynkę.

— Oczywiście! Lily, ty bierzesz trzecie piętro, ja drugie! Żadnych wymówek! — krzyknął i zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zaoponować, zniknął za dziurą w portrecie.

* * *

Przed dwudziestą drugą szkolne korytarze były już prawie zupełnie puste. Wielki żyrandol w kształcie okrągłego świecznika oraz bogato zdobione kinkiety płonęły żółtym blaskiem, a w powietrzu unosił się dobrze jej znany, przyjemny zapach nowego pergaminu i pasty do pielęgnacji drewna — zapach Hogwartu. I chociaż mogła narzekać pod nosem na brak czasu oraz upór Hugona, to przez dwa miesiące wakacji stęskniła się potwornie za wieczornymi spacerami po zamku.

Teraz owe przechadzki, ze względu na przyświecający im cel, wymagały jeszcze więcej uwagi, a ona starała się chłonąć wszystkie dostarczane jej przez otoczenie bodźce. Rozglądała się uważnie dokoła, sprawdzała każdy zakamarek, każdą komórkę na miotły, każdy schowek, każdą klasę. Od czasu do czasu natykała się na pojedynczych uczniów pędzących do swoich dormitoriów albo tych, którzy w ostatniej chwili przypomnieli sobie o pracach domowych i z naręczem pergaminów oraz nadzieją w oczach mknęli na ostatnie kilkanaście minut do biblioteki. Ani jednych, ani drugich nie mogła jednak wypytać o zaginiony pamiętnik, bo już pierwszego dnia poszukiwań dała słowo, że wszystko odbywać się będzie w tajemnicy przed innymi mieszkańcami Hogwartu. Z jednej strony rozumiała Helen i jej potrzebę dyskrecji, z drugiej zaś była pewna, że z pomocą innych uczniów znaleźliby zgubę sto razy szybciej, a tak zdana była wyłącznie na siebie i Hugona. W konsekwencji ona czuła narastającą irytację, a pamiętnik wciąż pozostawał poza ich zasięgiem.

Oczywiście Lily była osobą honorową i godną zaufania, a przynajmniej lubiła tak o sobie myśleć, więc nie mogła złamać danego słowa. Jednak była także całkiem sprytna i po dziesięciu dniach samotnych spacerów oraz setkach klątw zsyłanych pod nosem na Hugona, postanowiła leciutko obejść złożoną obietnicę.

Zadowolona z siebie wyminęła posąg Jednookiej Wiedźmy i stanęła przed sporym, podłużnym obrazem przedstawiającym wiejski krajobraz.

— Dobry wieczór! — zawołała, pukając palcem w płótno. — Mogę zająć momencik?

Młoda kobieta pasąca krowę spojrzała na nią z ukosa. Miała rumiane policzki, a na głowie chustkę w grochy.

— Czego chcesz? — burknęła, szamocząc się z namalowaną uprzężą.

Lily przez moment grzebała w torbie, po czym wyjęła z niej niewielki rysunek przedstawiający elegancki, granatowy dziennik ze złotym wzorem słońca, który na prośbę Jerrego wykonała dla nich Helen.

— Widziała gdzieś pani ten przedmiot? — zapytała, podnosząc malunek na wysokość głowy.

Wieśniaczka obdarzyła rysunek przelotnym spojrzeniem, po czym wróciła do zajmowania się krową, która mimo usilnych starań właścicielki, nie chciała ruszyć się z miejsca.

— Czekaj no... — mruknęła, odwiązując koniec grubego sznura od wbitego w ziemię kołka. Przez chwilę machała wściekle rękami, aż w końcu podała sznur komuś stojącemu poza ramą obrazu. Po chwili z pola widzenia zniknęła również krowa.

Kobieta wytarła dłonie o beżową sukienkę i podeszła bliżej, mrużąc oczy. Milczała przez moment, przechylając głowę to w prawo to w lewo.

— Hmmm... nie wydaje mi się — stwierdziła, wzruszając ramionami. — Nie, na pewno. Pierwsze widzę. Ale...

Rozejrzała się ostrożnie dokoła i zanim Lily zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, przywołała ją gestem. Rudowłosa posłusznie zrobiła krok do przodu i przystawiła ucho do malowidła.

— Może zapytaj tego jasnowłosego chłopaka, który siedzi w sali obok — mruknęła kobieta konspiracyjnym szeptem. — Często go widuję, a powiem ci szczerze, wygląda mi trochę podejrzanie... — Poruszyła dziwnie brwiami, pokazując palcem drzwi znajdujące się nieopodal jej obrazu.

Lily podziękowała grzecznie za radę, wpakowała rysunek dziennika do kieszeni spódnicy i ruszyła we wskazanym kierunku.

Oczywiście kimkolwiek był ów jasnowłosy chłopak i tak nie mogła go zapytać o pamiętnik. Pomyślała jednak, że zna tylko jedną osobę, która o tej godzinie spędza samotnie czas w pustych zamkowych salach i nie mogła się powstrzymać, aby tam nie zajrzeć. Pchnęła leciutko drzwi i uśmiechnęła się, widząc, że jej przypuszczenia okazały się prawdziwe.

Scorpius siedział na ławce i w skupieniu wertował liczne notatki. Miał na sobie pełny mundurek szkolny i narzucony na koszulę beżowy sweter. Gdy przekroczyła próg, zerknął w jej stronę, uśmiechając się pod nosem, ale nic nie powiedział.

— Ćwiczysz? — zapytała pierwsza, patrząc na porozrzucane po podłodze, zapisane drobnym pismem pergaminy.

— Tylko teoretycznie... Mila jest chora, więc nici z przemiany — westchnął, odkładając notatki na bok i wlepiając w nią wzrok. — W sumie... skoro już się pojawiłaś, to może ty byś mnie popilnowała?

Lily uniosła brew i potarła palcami brodę, udając zamyśloną.

— Jeśli to nie jest sprawa życia i śmierci, to... NIE. Nie darowałabym sobie, gdyby coś ci się stało. Raczej do Mili jeszcze sporo mi brakuje.

Scorpius otaksował ją spojrzeniem od stóp do głów, a na jego twarzy znów pojawił się szyderczy uśmieszek.

— W sumie racja.

— Chodziło mi o umiejętności magiczne! — żachnęła się Lily, czując, jak na jej policzkach zakwitają czerwone rumieńce.

— Oczywiście. Mi też — mruknął, już wyraźnie rozbawiony. — W takim razie co tu robisz? Przyznasz się wreszcie, że za mną chodzisz, czy znów masz jakąś wymówkę?

— Szukam czegoś — prychnęła, zaplatając ręce na piersi.

— Tego?

Przekrzywił głowę, wskazując palcem jakąś rzecz za jej plecami. Odwróciła się zdezorientowana, wlepiając wzrok w podłogę. Tuż pod jej stopami leżał rysunek Helen. Nie miała pojęcia kiedy, ale musiał niepostrzeżenie wysunąć się z płytkiej kieszeni spódniczki. Poczuła, jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła i zaczyna tam wygrywać żwawy rytm.

— Nie.. to.. to jest.. nieważne, to nic — wybąkała, podnosząc w panice zgubę i chowając ją za plecami.

Scorpius wzruszywszy ramionami, wrócił do studiowania swoich notatek.

— Okej. A szkoda, bo chyba wiem, gdzie to jest.

Oczy Lily momentalnie zrobiły się wielkie jak galeony.

— Co? Gdzie!?

— Powiem ci, jeśli ty mi powiesz, dlaczego tego szukasz.

— Nie mogę... — jęknęła. — To tajemnica...

— Twój wybór — mruknął, kładąc się na ławce i sięgając na ślepo po kolejne pergaminy.

Wbił stalowe spojrzenie w rząd czarnych literek, delikatnie pukając palcem w kartkę. Srebrno zielony krawat poluzował mu się lekko, odsłaniając mały pieprzyk na bladej skórze szyi.

Lily przełknęła głośno ślinę. Mogła albo zaryzykować i mieć nadzieję, że Scorpius tym razem sobie nie żartuje, albo do końca życia zastanawiać się, czy nie popełniła błędu, ignorując jego słowa. Może myślałaby nad drugą opcją dłużej, gdyby już jakiś czas temu nie odkryła, że niepewność jest najgorsza. Zacisnęła pięści i podeszła bliżej, wyrwała mu z rąk notatki, po czym włożyła w nie rysunek błękitnego notesu.

— To zagubiony pamiętnik jednej z uczennic, poprosiła mnie, Hugona i Jerry'ego, abyśmy go dla niej znaleźli.

— Helen?

Przymknęła powieki, siląc się na spokój i modląc w duchu, aby to nie były głupie żarty.

— Tak, Helen.

— Jest u mnie w dormitorium — skwitował Scorpius, oddając zszokowanej Lily obrazek.

— Co? Ale jak to? — wydukała, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Ostatniego dnia szkoły dwie dziewczyny z naszego domu dały go Zabiniemu do przestudiowania.

— Co? Jak to!? — wypaliła Lily, mając wrażenie, że trochę się powtarza.

— Nie wiem, chyba ubzdurały sobie, że Helen jest dla nich konkurencją, albo po prostu jej nie lubią. W środku są podobno dość intymne rzeczy. Tom nie był pewny, czy pamiętnik, aby na pewno należy do Helen, czy to wszystko nie było jedynie po to, żeby ją upokorzyć, więc postanowił zignorować temat.

Lily otworzyła usta z niedowierzania. Serce biło jej szybko, poczerwieniała na twarzy, a w środku kłębiły się tysiące nieprzyjemnych myśli na temat sprawczyń całego zamieszania. W końcu zadecydowała się zadać jedyne przychodzące jej do głowy pytanie, które nie zawierało przekleństw i złorzeczeń:

— Czemu ktoś miałby robić takie rzeczy?!

— Z zazdrości? Z zawiści? — Scorpius skrzywił się lekko, przekręcając się na bok i wbijając wzrok w jej zaskoczoną twarz. — Tom ma spore powodzenie, zresztą sama wpatrywałaś się w niego jak ciele w malowane wrota.

— Ha!? — żachnęła się Lily, jednocześnie zażenowana i mocno urażona. — Może faktycznie trochę głupio wyszło, ale zawsze tak reaguję na pięknych ludzi. Jak moja kuzynka, Victoire, przyjechała do nas po raz pierwszy, tak się na nią zagapiłam, że wlazłam na słup. A to wcale nie oznacza, że mam ochotę zrobić przykrość jej mężowi!

— Porównujesz Toma do swojej kuzynki? — westchnął, patrząc na nią, jakby była stepującym hipogryfem.

— To bardzo trafne porównanie.

— Twoja niewinna naiwność jest rozbrajająca — mruknął Scropius, najwyraźniej rozbawiony jej odpowiedzią. Uśmiechając się pod nosem, podniósł się z ławki i zerknął na zegarek. — Mamy dziesięć minut do ciszy nocnej. Jeśli się pośpieszymy, to jeszcze dziś odzyskasz ten pamiętnik.


	4. Biuro Rozwiązywania Spraw Beznadziejnych

Jakimś cudem wiadomość o odnalezieniu zaginionego pamiętnika obiegła szkołę z prędkością pociągu Hogwart Express, a Lily, Hugo i Jerry zostali okrzyknięci mianem ekspertów od pomocy przy problemach wymagających dyskrecji.

Lily przypuszczała, że główną sprawczynią takiego stanu rzeczy była sama Helen, która po pierwsze nie zamierzała przemilczeć powodu całego zajścia i za wszelką cenę postanowiła ukarać winowajczynie, a po drugie najwyraźniej ubzdurała sobie, że trójka jej wybawców będzie się cieszyć z dobrego "pijaru". Oczywiście cieszył się wyłącznie Hugo. Na fali entuzjazmu postanowił nawet nazwać ich wzniosłe przedsięwzięcie Biurem Rozwiązywania Spraw Beznadziejnych i z radością wysłuchiwał każdego, kto za pomoc oferował ręcznie odpisywane notatki z trudniejszych przedmiotów, gadżety do robienia psikusów albo słodycze. A chętnych było naprawdę sporo.

W połowie września piegowaty, dobrze zbudowany Puchon z szóstego roku poprosił dyskretnie o podprowadzenie niewielkiej ilości tojadu z zapasów Slughorna. Nie miał zamiaru tłumaczyć po co mu magiczna, trująca roślina, ale zaoferował w zamian kompletne wydanie kart z najlepszymi graczami Quiddicha. Na samą myśl o nagrodzie oczy młodego Weasleya błyszczały jak diamenciki. Jako że Lily zajmowała się wtedy uspokajaniem olbrzymiej, rozjuszonej sowy pierwszorocznego Krukona, a Jerry bardzo stanowczo odmówił udziału w „tym durnym zadaniu", Hugo musiał się chwycić ostatniej deski ratunku i do gabinetu Slughorna oddelegował jedyną znaną mu osobę mającą wysoko rozwinięte umiejętności skradania się, chowania i zabierania niepostrzeżenie przedmiotów innym ludziom — oddelegował Iana. Zdobycie tojadu zajęło Ashvillowi jakieś pół godziny, ale gdy tylko Hugo chciał odebrać swoją część nagrody, ciemnowłosy Ślizgon wyśmiał go w twarz i zabrał całą talię _Najlepszych Graczy_. W efekcie młody Weasley musiał wymienić za nią trzy paczki czekoladowych żab, dwie paczki malinowych beczułek i specjalną, okazjonalną paczkę fasolek wszystkich smaków — czyli wszystko, co zdobył przez ostatni miesiąc i czego jakimś cudem nie zdążył zjeść.

Nie licząc odnalezienia pamiętnika Helen, była to jednak najcięższa z powierzonych im spraw. Większość bowiem nie miała nic wspólnego z sytuacjami bez wyjścia i polegała głównie na przekazywaniu komuś wiadomości, odszukiwaniu w bibliotece trudnodostępnych informacji, wykradaniu źle napisanego sprawdzianu, odwracaniu czyjejś uwagi oraz uspokajaniu albo znajdowaniu zagubionych zwierzaków. Chociaż do większości zadań Lily podchodziła bardzo sceptycznie, to akurat te ostatnie sprawiały jej niemałą frajdę. Nie dość, że były zajmujące, to przy ich wykonywaniu miała poczucie, że faktycznie robi coś dobrego. No i kochała zwierzaki.

A przynajmniej było tak, dopóki nie spotkała Pana Puszka.

Pan Puszek był kotem. Miał pysk płaski, jakby wpadł pod walec, dziwnie sterczące kłębki futra, liczne łyse placki na tułowiu i rozbiegane oczy wariata. Dodatkowo zachowywał się, jakby jednocześnie bał się zejść z drzewa, chciał wejść wyżej i czaił się, aby podrapać Lily po twarzy.

— Kici, kici, chodź koteczku — wysapała, włażąc na kolejną gałąź rosnącego na błoniach rozłożystego dębu.

Ganiała za Panem Puszkiem już trzeci dzień i nie miała zamiaru dać mu znów umknąć. Jak na złość bury kocur wybrał sobie chyba najwyższe z możliwych drzew i właśnie wbijał pazury w gruby pień, zmierzając w kierunku szczytu, fukając przy tym dziko.

Przeklęła pod nosem, ocierając pot z czoła. Chociaż dochodził koniec września, pogoda była iście lipcowa. Ściągnęła prędko sweterek i razem z ciążącą jej na ramieniu torbą, zrzuciła go na trawę. Złapała za wystający konar, wyszukała stopą dogodny ustęp w pniu, po czym podciągnęła się, zmierzając ku górze. Ostrożnie stawiała kolejne kroki, pewnie chwytała dłońmi gałęzie, starając się wybierać tylko te grube i stabilne. Ku jej zadowoleniu Pan Puszek przystanął na wysokości czterech — pięciu metrów. Wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar skoczyć, ale gdy tylko spoglądał w dół swoimi żółtymi ślepiami, kłębki jego futra stawały dęba i cofał się o krok. Machał łapą w powietrzu, badając teren, po czym zabierał ją z powrotem, wbijając pazury w gałąź. Nim podjął decyzję, Lily stała już obok niego. Dyszała ciężko, ale minę miała zwycięską.

— Mam cię, ty głupi kocie! — zawołała, robiąc krok w przód. Jedną ręką trzymała się pnia, a drugą machnęła, próbując dosięgnąć kociego tułowia.

Pan Puszek zaczął wycofywać się tyłem niczym rak.

— No bez jaj... — jęknęła, delikatnie przesuwając stopy po gałęzi.

Była już zbyt daleko, by znaleźć oparcie, więc przed upadkiem chronił ją jedynie udany balans ciałem. Zrobiła kolejny, ostrożny krok w przód, ale wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Doprowadzony do ostateczności Pan Puszek postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Kocie łapki odbiły się sprężyście od dębowego konara, a zwierzak wystrzelił w jej kierunku niczym pocisk, szczerząc ostre jak igły ząbki i wystawiając pazury.

Nie spodziewała się tego. Na jeden krótki moment została wytrącona z równowagi. Wystarczyło.  
Nie zdołała odpowiednio podeprzeć się nogą, a całe jej ciało przechyliło się w tył. W ostatnim momencie złapała rękami cienkie, rosnące w górze gałązki i niczym wahadełko odchyliła się w przód, opadając okrakiem na masywny konar, na którym jeszcze dwie sekundy temu stała. Poczuła ból w okolicach kości ogonowej oraz pieczenie rozchodzące się wzdłuż uda aż po kolano. Poczuła też miękkie ciepłe futro oraz wbijające się w jej skórę pazury. Pan Puszek leżał na gałęzi, prawie w całości przygwożdżony przez na wpół zgiętą, prawą nogę Lily. Podniosła go, mrużąc powieki. Machał łapami i ogonem z prędkością światła.

Ktoś w dole zakasłał, tłumiąc śmiech. Uniosła oczy w górę, modląc się w duchu, aby to nie był ON.

— Nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zadziwiać — zawołał ów ktoś rozbawionym głosem, a ona już wiedziała, że bóg nie istnieje. Ewentualnie ma ją w nosie.

— Po prostu przynosisz mi pecha — westchnęła, na tyle głośno, by ją usłyszał. Właściwie było to jedyne rozsądne wyjaśnienie tych feralnych zbiegów okoliczności.

Przewrócił oczami, ignorując jej uwagę. Przez moment kiełkowała w niej myśl, że może dopiero przyszedł, że może nic nie widział, jednak jego kolejne słowa rozwiały te lotne nadzieje.

— Nic ci nie jest?

— Przeżyję... — wymamrotała wściekła na siebie i cały świat.

Przesunęła się na pupie w stronę pnia, bardzo powoli zsunęła nogę na niższy konar i wciąż przytrzymując się gałęzi, stanęła na nim o tyle stabilnie, o ile pozwalał jej wyrywający się spod pachy Pan Puszek. Pierwotnie miała zamiar zawinąć go w szkolny sweterek, ale ten od dłuższego czasu leżał kilka metrów pod nią na trawie. Pomału zaczęło do niej docierać, że nie uda jej się zejść z wierzgającym dziko zwierzakiem, jedną wolną ręką i obolałą nogą.

Scorpius wciąż stał na dole. Miał na sobie ślizgoński strój do quiddicha, w ręku trzymał miotłę wyścigową, a po twarzy błądził mu szyderczy uśmieszek.

— Już zaczynacie treningi? — zapytała, starając się odwrócić jego uwagę od odbywających się przed momentem, feralnych wygibasów na drzewie. Chcąc wyglądać na rozluźnioną i beztroską, otrzepała spódnicę i oparła się wolnym łokciem o pień dębu, ignorując głośne zawodzenie Pana Puszka. Z płaskiego pyska zaczęła tryskać piana.

— Właściwie dziś przypada kolej Puchonów, ale ich kapitan chyba jest chory, więc zamieniliśmy się terminami — stwierdził, zerkając na majaczący w oddali stadion.

Lily kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem, a w duchu błagała, aby trening Ślizgonów zaczynał się jak najszybciej. Obmyśliła naprędce genialny plan, który w skrócie zakładał udawanie, że wszystko gra, poczekanie, aż Scorpius sobie pójdzie oraz szaleńcze wołanie o pomoc, gdy już nie będzie mógł jej usłyszeć. Niestety chłopak miał chyba czasu aż nadto i nie wyglądało, by gdziekolwiek się spieszył. Przekrzywił głowę i trochę zaciekawiony, a trochę rozbawiony z powrotem spojrzał w górę. W akcie desperacji zaczęła szacować odległość dzielącą ją od ziemi.

— To głupi pomysł — mruknął, jakby czytając jej w myślach. — Może ci pomóc?

— Nie, nie, nie! Postoję tu sobie trochę, popodziwiam piękny widok! — krzyknęła, udając, że rozgląda się z zachwytem dokoła. Tak naprawdę wolałaby już złamać nogę, skacząc z gałęzi.

Scorpius pokręcił z politowaniem głową.

— Przecież korona drzewa wszystko ci zasłania... Wiesz, myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli przyjmiesz moją pomoc...

Lily prychnęła ostentacyjnie. Absurd. Mogłaby teraz pokazać mu brzydki gest, bo to w końcu jej sprawa, czy chce spędzić popołudnie, stojąc na drzewie z obolałą nogą i wściekłym kotem w ręku, czy może pić lemoniadę i zajadać smakołyki, leżąc na zielonej trawce. Powstrzymała się jednak, widząc wyraz jego twarzy, który prezentował się po prostu dziwnie. Usta mu drżały, jakby powstrzymywał się od śmiechu, oczy błyszczały podejrzanie, a na policzkach pojawiły się czerwone plamy. Lily poczuła autentyczny niepokój, a Scorpius odchrząknął i kontynuował:

— Będzie lepiej, jeśli przyjmiesz moją pomoc, zanim skończy się lekcja, a połowa uczniów wyjdzie na błonia i spokojnie spacerując sobie pod drzewem, zacznie podziwiać twoje majtki w złote znicze.

Przez moment nie działo się nic. Po prostu stała jak wcześniej, przyswajając usłyszane słowa. Było trochę tak, jakby jej mózg, który myślał, że został przygotowany na wszystko, opalał się spokojnie na jakiejś odległej plaży.

I w końcu zaczęło docierać do niego: _Twoje majtki w złote znicze, Twoje majtki w złote znicze, Twoje majtki w złote znicze._ Najpierw cicho, a potem coraz głośniej i głośniej.

No cóż, na to nie był przygotowany ani mózg Lily, ani ona sama.

— TO NIE SĄ ZŁOTE ZNICZE! — wrzasnęła dziko, przylegając tułowiem do pnia. Oczywista bzdura, to były złote znicze, po prostu musiała zaprzeczyć czemukolwiek w tym zdaniu.

Pan Puszek, zgnieciony zupełnie między drzewem a klatką piersiową Lily, łapał łapczywie oddech. Wściekły i nieszczęśliwy wbił pazury w szyję dziewczyny i przeciągnął nimi w kierunku mostka, ale miała to w nosie. Chciała skoczyć z gałęzi w dół. Najlepiej na główkę.

— NIE GAP SIĘ! — ryknęła, czerwona ze złości i zażenowania, bo Scorpius próbował patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie w górę, ale średnio mu to wychodziło.

— Przecież nie robię tego celowo... Stoisz centralnie nade mną w samej kiecce...

Miał rację, gdzieś głęboko w środku wiedziała o tym, lecz była zbyt rozgoryczona i zbyt zawstydzona, aby to przyznać.

— Idź sobie stąd! Idź sobie!

— Pójdę, ale najpierw cię stamtąd zniosę...

Lily stanowczo pokręciła głową, jednak zignorował to zupełnie. Wsiadł na swoją miotłę, odepchnął się stopami od ziemi i kilka sekund później był już przy jej gałęzi. Mogła dyskutować, mogła go kopnąć, mogła zaryzykować i zeskoczyć. Mogła zrobić wiele rzeczy, ale jedyne czego teraz chciała, to znaleźć się gdzieś daleko od tego idiotycznego drzewa i od Scorpiusa.

Wylądował miękko na trawie, nic nie mówił, jednak wyglądał na lekko zmieszanego. Lily zgarnęła w pośpiechu sweter i torbę, po czym pewnym krokiem ruszyła w jego kierunku.

— Przep... — zaczął niepewnie, ale nie dała mu dokończyć.

Gdy tylko znalazła się wystarczająco blisko, wyciągnęła przed siebie plującego, warczącego Pana Puszka. Kocur wystawił pazury i zamachał żwawo łapami, szorując po twarzy Scorpiusa raz w górę, raz w dół. Zanim chłopak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, obróciła się na pięcie i pognała w stronę zamku.

* * *

Na eliksiry dotarła kilka minut po czasie. Chociaż przygotowała obszerne usprawiedliwienie dla profesora Slughorna, okazało się zupełnie zbyteczne, ponieważ nikt nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na jej nagłe pojawienie się w sali. A wszystko za sprawą Iana, który urządzał właśnie jakieś dantejskie sceny. Zadowolony z siebie kręcił się na krześle, ignorując zupełnie czerwonego jak piwonia, rudego Ślizgona siedzącego z nim przy stoliku, śmiejących się uczniów, rozlewający się po podłodze, podejrzanie wyglądający eliksir oraz pokrzykującego profesora Slughorna. Nie wiadomo, ile czasu zajęłoby doprowadzenie całej tej sytuacji do porządku, gdyby nie Jerry, który najwyraźniej trafił do jednej grupy z Ashvillem i rudym Ślizgonem.

— Dosyć tego! — wrzasnął mocno już podirytowany, waląc pięścią w blat. — Ogarnij się!

Ian zrobił naburmuszoną minę, ale przestał się kręcić. Siedzący dokoła uczniowie sprawiali wrażenie lekko zawiedzionych.

— Dziękuję, panie Rockwell — chrząknął nauczyciel. — A Pan, panie Ashvill, marsz do dyrektora. Natychmiast.

Lily, korzystając z okazji, przemknęła przez salę, mijając wymachującego torbą Iana i usiadła na jego miejscu. Spojrzała pytająco na Jerry'ego, ale ten jedynie przewrócił oczami.

— Odbija mu — mruknął.

Pomyślała, że to żadna nowość, ale nie chciała drażnić i tak podenerwowanego już przyjaciela. Kierując się instrukcjami wypisanymi na tablicy, otworzyła podręcznik na stronie pięćdziesiątej czwartej, po czym w milczeniu zaczęła przygotowywać Eliksir Słodkiego Snu. Wciąż zżerała ją ciekawość i planowała wypytać bardziej skorego do plotek Hugona, co tak właściwie stało się na początku zajęć, jednak jej misterny plan legł w gruzach.

Gdy tylko lekcja dobiegła końca profesor Slughorn przystanął nad ich stolikiem, uśmiechając się przymilnie.

— Panno Potter, panie Rockwell, bardzo proszę za mną — zawołał wesoło, dając im znak ręką.

Lily westchnęła. Trwał bardzo zły dzień, a pogadanki z nauczycielami były jedną z ostatnich rzeczy, na jakie miała teraz ochotę. Mogła albo zachować się niczym Ian, obrzucić kogoś wyzwiskami, rzucić krzesłem i wybiec krzycząc "na pohybel", albo zachować się jak kulturalna uczennica, zacisnąć zęby i nie ryzykować szlabanu. Chociaż pierwsza opcja wydawała się dość kusząca, w końcu wybrała tę drugą.

Wstała powoli, zastanawiając się, o co może chodzić. O jej spóźnienie? Jeśli tak, to po co im Jerry? Może nauczyciele dowiedzieli się o działaniu Biura Rozwiązywania Spraw Beznadziejnych i niezbyt podoba im się to, co robią? Ale w takim razie powinni przede wszystkim porozmawiać z Hugonem. A może odnotowano nowe porwania? Przez moment serce podeszło jej go gardła. Niemożliwe, przecież gazety trąbiłyby o tym od rana, a oni nie omijają żadnej prasy.

W czasie drogi zdążyła wymyślić przynajmniej dwadzieścia powodów, a żaden nie miał głębszego sensu. Kiedy już miała zamiar się poddać, przystanęli przed gabinetem opiekunki Gryffindoru. Profesor Slughorn zapukał niewielką, złotą kołatką, poczekał aż zza ściany dobiegnie ciche „proszę" i otworzył drzwi.

Profesor Vector stała przy biurku, rozprawiając o czymś z wysokim, młodym mężczyzną, którego Lily widziała pierwszy raz na oczy. Wyglądała na całkiem podekscytowaną, policzki jej się zarumieniły, ciemne włosy wystawały spod elegancko uczesanego koka, a usta wykrzywiły w czymś na kształt uśmiechu.

— Dobrze, że jesteście! — klasnęła w dłonie, gdy tylko wszyscy znaleźli się w środku. — Lily, to pan Markus Gepp. Pan Gepp jest uzdrowicielem pracującym w Świętym Mungu.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko. Miał nie więcej niż trzydzieści lat, kręcone, brązowe włosy i ciepłe, piwne oczy, które patrzyły w taki sposób, że człowiek z niewiadomych przyczyn zaczynał czuć się bezpiecznie. Zrobił kilka kroków do przodu i wyciągnął rękę w jej kierunku.

— Możesz mi mówić Markus.

— Lily Potter — wymamrotała lekko speszona Lily i uścisnęła jego dłoń. Nie wiedziała czemu ma służyć to dziwne spotkanie, ani co tu robi Uzdrowiciel ze Świętego Munga. Przecież wcale nie była chora.

Spojrzała pytająco na profesor Vector, ale ta najwyraźniej nie miała zamiaru niczego tłumaczyć, bo żwawo ruszyła w stronę drzwi, łapiąc Jerry'ego i profesora Slughorna za ramiona.

— Mój gabinet jest do twojej dyspozycji, Markusie, za jakieś pół godzinki przyślę ci pannę Blunt, a tymczasem zostawimy was samych. Panie Rockwell, do pana mamy inną sprawę, ale omówimy ją w lochach. Horacy, pozwolisz? — rzuciła na odchodne i gdy tylko profesor Slughorn kiwnął głową, zniknęła razem z nim i Jerrym na korytarzu.

Lily rozejrzała się po wnętrzu, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Chociaż surowy wystrój wcale nie sprzyjał rozluźnieniu, gdy tylko przypomniała sobie, że ostatnim razem była tu ze Scorpiusem odrabiać szlaban, na którym to o mało nie zniszczyła ciemnego, masywnego biurka opiekunki Gryffindoru, mimowolnie zachciało jej się śmiać. A potem przypomniała sobie tę okropną sytuację na drzewie i dla odmiany zachciało jej się płakać. Jakim cudem miała pokazać, że jest poważną, rozsądną osobą, skoro ciągle przytrafiały jej się takie rzeczy?

Markus Gepp chyba zauważył, że zaczęła odpływać myślami, bo chrząknął cichutko, usiadł na obitym skórą fotelu i wskazał jej krzesło ustawione naprzeciwko.

— Lily, bardzo miło mi cię poznać. Tak jak powiedziała profesor Vector, pracuję w Szpitalu Świętego Munga, jednak mój oddział nie zajmuje się standardowymi obrażeniami — powiedział, gdy tylko zajęła swoje miejsce. — Pracujemy nad ranami, które nie są widoczne, a które mogą tkwić gdzieś głęboko w środku. To takie rany, które powstają na skutek straty kogoś bliskiego, przemocy psychicznej, fizycznej, porażki, a także patrzenia na cierpienie innych... Czy wiesz, dlaczego tu jestem?

Pokręciła przecząco głową, chociaż domyślała się odpowiedzi. Właściwie była jej prawie pewna. Wiedziała, czym się zajmuje, chociaż mógł jej to tłumaczyć delikatnie i na około. Zacisnęła dłonie na kolanach i słuchała, a każde kolejne, wypowiadane przez niego słowo, było tylko potwierdzeniem:

— Ty i troje innych uczniów tej szkoły, przeszliście niedawno przez coś, przez co nie powinno przechodzić żadne dziecko, żaden człowiek. Jestem tu po to, aby pomóc wam uporać się z ewentualnymi problemami i upewnić się, że nic wam nie będzie.

* * *

— Hahaha, a więc Lily będzie chodzić do uzdrowiciela od czubków! Ale numer! — zawołał Hugo, zaśmiewając się dziko.

Nawet nie czuła się zaskoczona. Dobrze wiedziała, że będzie się z niej nabijał przez najbliższe kilka miesięcy. Ukrywanie regularnych wizyt u Markusa Geppa nie miało jednak sensu, bo każdy głupi prędzej, czy później domyśliłby się, że coś jest na rzeczy, a ona wolała oszczędzić sobie zbędnych tłumaczeń.

— Nie od czubków... nie będę ci tego wyjaśniać po raz setny... — mruknęła, nadziewając ziemniaczki z koperkiem na srebrny widelec.

Analizowanie stanu własnej psychiki okazało się wyjątkowo wyczerpujące, więc potrzebowała dużo energii i dużo kalorii, aby przeżyć ten okropny dzień do końca. Zwłaszcza że wypadała pełnia i wieczorem, zamiast spać w ciepłym łóżku, musiała się jeszcze fatygować na sam szczyt Wieży Astronomicznej. Gorzej miał chyba tylko Jerry, który nadal nie wrócił z lochów i nikt nie wiedział, czy w ogóle zdąży na obiad. Przy stole nauczycieli brakowało również profesor Vector i profesora Slughorna.

— Szkoda, że tego gościa nie było w zeszłym roku w Hogwarcie. Zaoszczędziłby nam sporo zachodu z Albusem... — westchnął James, spychając na bok talerza kawałki polędwiczek z kurczaka i nakładając sobie wielką porcję sałaty z pomidorem. — Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że ten mały gnojek cały czas wiedział, że podjadam... Nawet zrezygnowałem z pieczonego schabu z czosnkiem naszej mamy, to jakaś tragedia... Przecież jej schab z czosnkiem to mistrzostwo. A ty Lily... Co z ciebie za siostra? Mogłaś mi powiedzieć.

— Nie, nie mogłam — warknęła, mrużąc powieki. — Mam dosyć ciągłego bycia pomiędzy wami dwoma. Powiem Albusowi, że nie trzymasz diety - jestem złą siostrą. Nie powiem ci, że Albus się droczy - jestem złą siostrą. Przecież to jakaś paranoja. Ostatni raz dałam się wkręcić w coś takiego.

— Gadasz jak Rose...

— I bardzo dobrze, bo Rose zazwyczaj mówi mądre rzeczy.

— James po prostu nie wie, co to KARA — prychnął Albus, który pojawił się za plecami starszego brata, po czym zaczął targać go za włosy.

Lily zrobiła unik, bo kawałki sałaty i pomidorów przefrunęły łukiem nad stołem. Przewróciła oczami, skupiając się z powrotem na swoich ziemniaczkach. Zdążyła wziąć może trzy kęsy, gdy na ławkę obok niej opadł Jerry. Był blady, potargany, a minę miał taką, jakby ktoś kazał mu jeść śluz gumochłona.

— Co się stało? — zapytała lekko zaniepokojona.

— Ian... — wymamrotał, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

— Dostałeś przez niego ochrzan? Zrzucił na ciebie winę za ten rozlany eliksir? Macie wspólnie odrabiać szlaban? — zgadywał Hugo, ale po każdym pytaniu Jerry kręcił głową.

— Gorzej.

— Masz go wyeliminować!? — Ekscytacja w głosie młodego Weasleya była co najmniej niepokojąca.

— Gorzej... — jęknął blondyn, uderzając czołem w stół. — Kazali mi się nim opiekować...


End file.
